Automobile enthusiasts enjoy working on their automobiles to enhance the look or performance thereof. Supercharging a motor vehicle is a typical way that one can enhance the performance of an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle. A supercharger, similar to a turbo charger, increases the amount of air being injected into the cylinders of the internal combustion engine. Along with the increased air, increased fuel consumption can occur with the increased amounts of air present in the cylinders. The resulting effect for the same internal combustion engine, produces a higher output than it was designed to do without the super charging of the air prior to the injection of the fuel and air into the cylinders of the internal combustion engine.
A supercharger utilizes the power generated by the internal combustion engine to power a blower to force more air into the internal combustion engine. Conversely, a turbo charger receives its power from the stream of exhaust fumes exiting the motor vehicle through the exhaust manifold. Regardless of where the added units obtain their power to charge the air coming into the internal combustion engine, both enhance performance by increasing the amount of air entering the internal combustion engine for combustion of fuel.
A supercharger typically is mounted on top of the internal combustion engine because that is where the air enters the cylinders via an inlet port found typically near the front of the motor vehicle. By placing a supercharger on top of an internal combustion engine, and introducing increased air into the combustion chamber, the overall profile of the internal combustion engine by having an blower/supercharger visible on the outside of the engine hood.
Typically, the hood of a motor vehicle is cut such that an air scoop extends above the upper surface of the hood. This protruding air scoop further creates an aesthetic look that is appealing to those who wish to supercharge a motor vehicle.
On problem arises in that superchargers are very costly. Many enthusiasts would desire the look and sound of the supercharger without the cost.
Additional difficulties in installing a functional blower supercharger are that the functional assembly requires precise installation placement and tolerances must be within 0.003 of an inch. The imitation assembly is easier to install because there are no rotors that need to be timed or clearanced.
The functional assembly is restricted on based on camshaft duration. Prolonged duration allows excess air in the combustion chamber and significantly increases the chance of damaging (i.e. “blowing”) an engine. The non-functional assembly allows a user to run a camshaft with any duration as desired.
The functional assemblies that have fuel injection that require high pressure fuel pump with 60-90 psi fuel pressure that runs off the timing chain. It has to be manually primed with fuel before a user can start the engine. The non-functioning assembly of the present invention allows for use of a standard fuel pump, mechanical or electric, with 7 psi of fuel pressure. It does not require priming before starting the engine.
The present invention addresses the need for aesthetics without a prohibitive cost and without the added power to the engine.